lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
Carthage
Carthage, also known as Sector 5, is the hub of Lyoko and is spherical in shape, connected to the four sectors by data tunnels. It seems to house much crucial data relating to Lyoko, the supercomputer's functions, and in the past, XANA. It was named after Project Carthage, and is Lyoko's most important sector. The walls of Carthage are a light blue and covered in a moving binary code. When Team Lyoko comes to Carthage, they can either take the main elevator which carries them up to an interface panel on Carthage's surface, take the access elevator to their Virtual Ship, or they can travel to a section of the Core Zone if they need to get something there. The interface panel has a direct link to the supercomputer, thus allowing Aelita to help Jeremie recover information from it. Carthage, like any sector, has Towers. Only one has been seen to date however, and Jeremie had no idea of its existence beforehand. Other features of the sector include booby traps and security lasers, all of which either take away a lot of Life points or devirtualize anybody. The Digital Void is not present here, instead, falling into the Celestial Dome in the outer rim of the sector ensures ultimate deletion. .]] Carthage is, like any other sector, inhabited by monsters. Creepers and Mantas can be found all over, but the sector's most infamous denizen is the Scyphozoa. The Creepers are the only beings which do not (or cannot) leave the sector. In William Returns, Jeremie and Aelita use data transferred to them by Franz Hopper to recreate Carthage; in this recreation they made it so that there was no longer a key, except for one that is used to access the Core of Lyoko, so there was no more countdown. In William Returns William opens a tunnel and takes Aelita to the place where the desert sector stood before (now recreated between William Returns and Double Take), the outer shell of Carthage now has a gray craggy appearance with cracked holes that showed the exits of the tunnels. Before Carthage was destroyed by William, the outer shell shined with a bright light. sector.]] Parts of Carthage Carthage is divided into six unique parts: *The Arena: This is the spot where the Transport Orb used to drop off Aelita and the other Lyoko Warriors. Now the group can simply be virtualized directly into Carthage. The group must stand still for a few seconds so that the wall will open. *The Core Zone: The most recognizable area of Carthage. Before Carthage was rebuild, a 3 or 1 and a half minute countdown started for the group to find the Key. Pushing the Key would cause a corridor leading to the main elevator to open. If the Key was not found, the group would be trapped in Carthage until someone else entered. But as described above, the Core Zone no longer has this key. The Core Zone is different every time somebody enters with the exception of some rooms. *The Elevator: The elevator runs all the way around the Core Zone. It can move up, down, and sideways; it only stops at the Celestial Dome. Jeremie and Aelita also created a separate elevator to access the Skid Hangar. *The Celestial Dome: The exit point of Carthage. It has an interface that gave access to XANA's own data, but now that XANA has escaped from the supercomputer the interface can only give information about Lyoko. When a Lyoko Warrior enters, Mantas usually come out of the outer sphere. *Carthage's Walls: Are the walls opposite the Celestrial dome and Mantas usally hatch from it, it is also the exit point of Carthage. *Lyoko's Core: This is the most important part of Lyoko. The core contains all of the data within the supercomputer. The room where the core is located can be accessed through the south pole of Carthage. In Final Round a possessed William managed to destroy the core, thus destroying Lyoko. The core was recreated in William Returns and made its first reappearance in I'd Rather Not Talk About It when William launched an attack on it. The core makes its final appearance in Fight to the Finish (excluding memory flashes in Echoes). Trivia *The last sector visited physically in Code Lyoko *This sector was not seen in Season 1 but it was surly existing since Franz Hopper invented Lyoko with it. *It is complied that Carthage's shinning outer shell in the first three seasons (like on the third picture on the right) was the source of light in the Forest and Ice Barrier sectors in season 1. *The sector is never referred to as Carthage verbally in the series, only as Sector 5, but on the window where Jeremie types in the code SCIPIO it says Carthage on the top. Category:Lyoko Category:Carthage